User blog:Parrrley/CCC4 Mephisto, the Damnator of Souls
Mephisto, the Damnator of Souls is a custom champion in League of Legends created for CCC4. Abilities Damaging enemy champions affected by Corruption will damage them for of their maximum health and heal for half the damage dealt by this passive. This is not effected by Damnation in any way. |description2 = Mephisto grasps the souls of a target enemy unit, , damaging them, lowering their offensive stats and their Movement Speed for 1 - 4 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 2-8 |cost = |costtype = health |range = 525 }} Attacking Corruption affected units will grant Mephisto bonus Movement Speed based on the amount of Corruption applied for 1 second. |description2 = Mephisto teleports to a target location, ascending in a burst of hellish flames, damaging nearby enemies in a 400 unit wide area and slowing them by 5-20%. If no enemies are hit this spell gains a doubled cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 3-12 or 6-24 if no enemy is hit |cost = 1% |costtype = missing health |range = 250 }} |cooldown = 4-16 |cost = 1% |costtype = missing health |range = 400 }} |cooldown = 20-80 |cost = None |costtype = |range = Global }} Lore It was a bright day in Demacia, the sun shining warm and light in the cloudless sky. Yet the children, who were in school right now, were not wishing to go outside. Intrigued by the lesson, they listened excitedly to their teacher's words as he began to tell the story of Mephisto: "Mephisto, also called the Damnator of Souls, is an evil creature that came to Valoran from the shadow isles." At the mentioning of the mysterious place, an excited whisper went through the small crowd. "He was a failed attempt at summoning a champion of a young summoner novice who had turned his back to the League of Legends. The novice had seeked great power and tried to summon a champion, but instead he released Mephisto from the darkest pits of the Shadow Isles. Though, Mephisto was not at his hand. Angrily he devoured the soul of the young summoner." Gasps filled the class room. "Mephisto had noticed the power of the summoner's soul. It was corrupted by the wanting of power. So Mephisto seeked to consume more of these souls. When he came to Valoran though, he noticed that not all souls were like that. But almost all of them were easy to corrupt, so he used his devilish powers to intrigue people, who were consumed by bad emotions and needs, corrupting the souls and unleashing their true power. With every souls devoured, Mephisto's power grew and grew and grew. It is said that he still seeks bad souls to eat, so the next time you are about to do someting not allowed, think of the summoner acolyte and all the other people who were eaten by Mephisto." Later that day, when the sky was clouded and you could feel a storm coming, two children were going home after school. As they wandered through a deep forest, they had to walk trough every day, the older one asked his younger brother: "Do you think what our teacher told us is true?" "Yes", the younger one said, "he always tells the truth in his stories. Even the story about turned out to be true." "Maybe, but he only ever told us stories about champions. I have never heard of a champion called Mephisto... Maybe we should find out ourselves?" "I don't think that's a good idea, brother! Did you listen to the story at all?" "Of course, I did! But what if I want to ... meet him?" "What do you mean you want to meet him?! Why would you want to meet a demon?!" The younger brother was shocked, terrified even as something in the eyes of his brother changed. His brother's gaze turned fiery and dangerous. He could not react fast enough when his brother turned to slam his head against a thick oak. His vision blurred and he was nauseous, soon he felt blood running into his eye brows. Shocked he looked up to his brother who was maniacly staring at him, anger burning in his eyes. "What are you doing?", he croaked, his voice weak in shock. "Only corrupted souls get to met the lord", his brother whispered, bearly audible, especially beneath the beep in his head. "The lo-", he started as his brother slammed his head against the tree again. His head was throbbing with pain now, his face burning hot from the blood and tears running down his cheeks. "Please", he creaked even weaker. But his brother did not listen to his words as the older one gave his head a final blow with a blunt rock. It started raining furiously then, lightning striking the forest, as thick drops hit the murder scene. The older brother was standing beside the corpse of his younger brother to his feet. A great bolt struck near them, but after that the scene was dipped in a grim shadow, shaped like a creature. Awe struck the living one spun around to see the creature his teacher had told him about just a few hours ago. "You have done well, my child. You have dedicated your soul to me", Mephisto's voice was low, but loud, echoing deeply in the forest. He held out his clawed hand and made a move like he was grabbing something. The child felt a chill crawling down his spine, just before heat and regret struck him. A burst of flame ended his life, just minutes after he had ended his brother's. Once more Mephisto had grown more powerful. But this soul had brought him new knowledge. The League of Legends, a place where great souls battle each other. Powerful souls. The souls of Gods. Greedily, Mephisto seeked the League of Legends to devour the most powerful souls he would ever find in Runeterra. Quotes ;Upon Selection *Summoned once more. ;Movement *I feel the corruption all around. *I'll leach their souls. *Their power belongs to me. *My course will corrupt this land. *My power will grow eternally! *How does your soul feel, Summoner? *Bring corruption, devour the cursed. *Damnation awaits our foes. ;Attacking *Commit to me. *Your soul is shining to brightly for my taste. *You could be so much better! *Feel my touch. *My curse will show you great power. *This is your end. *Death burns. ;Taunt *Your soul will come to serve my body. *Foolish child, just like everyone before you. *Your sins have brought me here. ;Taunting *Fool, they have not even reached their full potential yet! ;Joke *So this summoner brat wants a joke, huh? *I'll give you one: Your soul. I advice you to laugh at this. ;Upon dying *That ... is not logical. ;Upon using Recall *The soul are begging for rest. *Even the devourer of billions needs rest sometimes. ;Upon buying *Mejai's?! That fool was an abomination in stealing souls! *Tell your League of Legends to rename it to Mephisto's Soulstealer! ;Upon buying *They will suffer greatly. *For the torment of my victims. ;Upon buying *Quick death awaits them. *For fast harrowing. Change Log Category:Custom champions